User talk:Franzozuki-kun
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Fandom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Franzozuki-kun page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 07:43, November 7, 2011 u shud check out this base i found- http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&global=1&q=anime+battle+base#/d3iitq6 i hope u like it, also does it fit into ur fan-fics ? ofcourse u can do 3d pics of Zelda and Charry, u can even show me at my dA account FireyFoxLover also that vehicel looks cool Hiya, GirlX Here! ^^ Hi! I'm MonsterGirl2002, I'm sure you know me. You can call me GirlX. I just was passing by to ask you a question. Wanna be friends? Please reply back as soon as you see this message. Bye! ^^ -PEACE, BABE! So when will you make Caroline's 3D model?? Piplupgirl123 (talk) 00:28, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes I have A dA Yes and My name is SailorDraculaura12 Piplupgirl123 (talk) 18:43, March 18, 2013 (UTC) It's me! Hi Franko! It's GirlX! It's been a long time we haven't talked with each other, huh? Well, how did I remember you? I was just on the website, Starsue.net and I was playing some random dress up games, then I clicked on Robecca Steam's Dress Up game and I start customizing Robecca until I put her hair back on and remembered your OC, Rampancy Steam! So I did as far as I could to make her like Rampancy and then I took a screen shot and pasted it on Paint and started coloring some stuff so that she would look just like Rampancy! And here is the result: I'm sorry if you don't like. Actually, I worked harder than I thought on the pic. My eyes started to burn a bit and my hands were getting real tired. I tried my best, I hope you like. And I was thinking...can I try to draw Rampancy for you? Like hand-draw, if you want, but I can't promise anything, but all I can say is, I'll try my best to perfect her. So...I hope we can catch each other later, Franko. Oh! And I forgot to tell you! I ate Tacos yesterday! Lol XD. It was good. Lol. Alright, I hope we can talk more later, Franko. Bye. :) -I'M TOO FUNKY FOR YOU! That's ok! I can wait for a year for you to answer! I'm kinda busy now so those stuff are keeping me quite busy. You're a good friend, too, Franko. :) I hope we see each other around. :) -Haters gonna Hate Drawing Hi, Franko! It's me again, GirlX! I want to tell you that I couldn't make the drawning for Rampancy. She looked too hard to draw.... Nah! I'm just kidding I made her pic and all, she looks totes fab. It was pretty fun drawing her and she looks good in the position I put her in. Oh, by the way, I was thinking if I could make a series for Rampancy and Jane (My OC), it's going to be called 'Double Trouble'. Awesome, right? Anyways, here's Rampancy!: I'm sorry if you can't see much, but I want to show the whole page to let you see everything. I'm sorry if you don't like her hair, like, if it's too puff, but it looks good because it looks like she's using powers and her hair starts fly up a bit or something. I hope you like it. Bye :) -Haters gonna Hate